howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Dragon Eye
Concept Art 34783792;1120x800.jpeg Appearances Artifact Tumblr inline nmrzvaNwOn1s8zbfz 500.jpg|In the opening sequence Dragons_Eye.jpg|Hiccup finding the Dragon Eye in "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1" gobber.png Tumblr ntz9i4NxhK1s51zmfo10 1280.jpg Tumblr ntz9i4NxhK1s51zmfo9 1280.jpg RTTEDragonEye1.PNG RTTEDragonEye2.PNG RttE; Dragon Eye.jpg RTTEDragonEye3.PNG hiccupandtoothless3.jpg|Hiccup using The Dragon Eye in "Gone Gustav Gone" tumblr_nq19s9Q4P01rgx1dyo2_500.jpg Dragons Race to the Edge Season 3 Episode 10 Have Dragon Will Travel, Pt.1 Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime - snapshot89.jpg|Stormfly preparing to light up the Dragon Eye in "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1" Have DragonWill Travell 1.png DD_S3_RttE_E17_0313.jpg|Reacting to the full moon in "Bad Moon Rising" DD S3 RttE E26 0445.jpg|Viggo seizing the Dragon Eye in "Maces and Talons, Part 2" DD S3 RttE E26 0486.jpg Dragons Race to the Edge Season 3 Episode 6 Gone Gustav Gone Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime - snapshot9.jpg|Dagur's drawing of it Dragons Race to the Edge Season 3 Episode 6 Gone Gustav Gone Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime - snapshot10.jpg Dragons Race to the Edge Season 3 Episode 6 Gone Gustav Gone Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime - snapshot210.jpg Fanghook 135.png Fanghook 133.png Fanghook 201.png Fanghook 200.png Fanghook 199.png Fanghook 198.png Fanghook 197.png Fanghook 254.png Fanghook 252.png Fanghook 251.png Fanghook 250.png Fanghook 351.png Fanghook 350.png Fanghook 382.png Fanghook 381.png Fanghook 380.png Fanghook 379.png Fanghook 378.png Fanghook 377.png Fanghook 376.png Fanghook 375.png Fanghook 374.png Fanghook 373.png Fanghook 371.png Fanghook 359.png Fanghook 358.png Fanghook 385.png Fanghook 383.png IMG_3077.JPG WingsOfWarPt1-DragonEye2.PNG|In "The Wings of War, Part 1" WingsOfWarPt1-DragonEye1.PNG Sin14.png Sin13.png Sin12.png Sin11.png Sin10.png Night_of_the_Hunters_part_I170.jpg Night_of_the_Hunters_part_I172.jpg Krogan's Singetail 357.png Krogan's Singetail 355.png TWingwar14.png TWingwar13.png TWingwar1.png Wingwp14.png Wingwp5.png Dragon Eye in RoB 1.png|In Rise of Berk Dragon Eye in RoB 2.png Dragon Hunters Found Dark Deep.png Viggo's Terrible Terror 7.jpg Viggo's Terrible Terror 6.jpg Viggo's Terrible Terror 5.jpg Viggo's Terrible Terror 20.jpg Viggo's Terrible Terror 19.jpg Viggo's Terrible Terror 18.jpg Viggo's Terrible Terror 16.jpg Viggo's Terrible Terror 15.jpg Viggo's Terrible Terror 14.jpg Viggo's Terrible Terror 13.jpg Viggo's Terrible Terror 11.jpg Viggo's Terrible Terror 10.jpg Viggo's Terrible Terror 9.jpg Viggo's Terrible Terror 8.jpg Opening RTTE 14.jpg Opening RTTE 13.jpg Opening RTTE 9.jpg Opening RTTE 11.jpg Lens IMG 1355.JPG|Dragon Eye lens appearing in School of Dragons The lens on the belt.png The sketch of lens.png Screenshot (25).png Projections Dragon eye 1.png|In the opening sequence Dragons Race to the Edge Season 3 Episode 3 Imperfect Harmony Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime - snapshot16.jpg tumblr_nrkgf0AwOQ1ritmyro1_1280.jpg DARK DEEP DRAGON EYE MAP.png|Map of Dark Deep, along with the Catastrophic Quaken and Gronckle DD S3 RttE E9 0093.jpg IMG 1542.PNG|The Lycanwing in "Bad Moon Rising" IMG 1543.PNG RTTENightfury.png|The Night Fury in "Maces and Talons, Part 2" DragonEye Thunderdrum.png|The Thunderdrum in School of Dragons Dragon eye lense groncicle 3.png|The Groncicle Dragon eye lense groncicle.png Dragons Race to the Edge Season 3 Episode 6 Gone Gustav Gone Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime - snapshot15.jpg|Stoker Class Dragons Race to the Edge Season 3 Episode 6 Gone Gustav Gone Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime - snapshot21.jpg|Strike Class Dragons Race to the Edge Season 3 Episode 6 Gone Gustav Gone Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime - snapshot97.jpg|The Map in "Gone Gustav Gone" Fanghook 255.png IMG_1888.PNG Razowhip into Dragon Eye.png Speed Stinger into Dragon Eye.png Deadly Nadder into Dragon Eye.png KingOfDragonsPt1-BerserkerIsland1.PNG Promotional Images Dragon eye promo.png RTTE_KeyArt_NS_P1.jpg Poster.jpg 12316617_10153585064560020_2607805953736549863_n.png COTDS-homepage-banner-dragoneyeteachings-a.jpg|In School of Dragons Rtte 3 years anniversary.jpg DVD RTTE S1 DVD.jpg Dragons race To the Edge - Mystery of the Dragon Eye dvd.jpg Renders Dragon Eye.png Dragon Eye Render.png Dragon Eye Dragon Eye